Sweet Monster
by Faith Karma
Summary: This is a horror-ish type fic. One-shot. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did though. I also don't own Dexter, it isn't mentioned in this story but those of you that know the show will get the reference. **

**Monster**

A body lay tied to the table. Black tarps were connected and spread across the floors and plastic was hanging over the walls. The flickering florescent light overhead glinted off the plain stainless steel gurney.

Next to the table stands a small table, also stainless steel, covered in a various amount of objects. A scalpel next to a pair of forceps, a curved needle and a spool of thick white thread. The most interesting, however, are the bone saw laying directly next to a hack saw.A muffled screaming comes from the pale man on the table. His large blue eyes filled with fear, his blond hair slicked to his head from the amount of sweat his body has produced. Duct tape covers his mouth, his body is held down by a thick rope and he has been stripped completely nude.

There is a rustling of plastic and then steps on the tarp covered ground. A shadow blocks the light from the mans right captors features are illuminated. Brunette hair is pulled back into a tight pony tail, vibrant brown eyes take in the handy work, rose petal colored lips stretch into a manic grin showing beautifully straight, white teeth. Tanned arms are covered with a pair of black scrubs, the pants match. A pair of large plastic gloves cover the arms over the scrubs, a large plastic apron rest over the front of the petite frame. The person reaches over grasping a face shield, they slide it on before grasping the scalpel off the cart.

"Mr Fabray," The feminine voice fills the room. "Do you know why your here?" She ask with a small tilt of her head.

Muffled screams are her answer, the blond man frantically shaking his head from side to side. The hand holding the scalpel twitches slightly before the beaming smile takes over her face again.

"All the more fun then." She lets out a small sigh. "Let me tell you a story okay Russell? I can call you Russell?" She pauses before reaching out and patting the flushed cheek of the man. "Of course I can I mean this will be the last conversation you will ever have." She turns her body away from him, reaching out to the cart she grabs a picture off of it. Her eyes flit over the picture as she smiles. Brown eyes turn cold when they look back to the man, Russell Fabray.

"Well, there was this beautiful girl who tried so **hard** to be perfect. Head cheerleader, honor roll, perfect attendance, celibacy club leader, dating the quarter back, perfect manners and attends church **every** Sunday. The most amazing debutant. Well, you see she thinks her father isn't proud of her still and that her mother doesn't think she is as good as her sister. So she tries harder only to still not be noticed, so she starts taking it out on her peers."

She pauses her brown eyes still taking in the picture. Her gaze snaps to the now teary eyed man, she snarls and brings the hand holding the scalpel down on to his up turned palm. The blade cuts through his flesh like butter, blood wells up and spills over. Muffled screams are heard as he tries to free himself again by uselessly thrashing.

"No,no Russell," She snarls out. "No tears." She takes a deep breath calming herself. "Well, you see this girl had a bitch of a sister who made her feel horrible, so much so that on her last visit she pushed the issue of her being fat..." She pauses once more her fingers brushing the picture. "This allowed some boy to convince her to drink and then take advantage of her fragile state."

She turns her gaze back to Russell." She ended up losing her virginity and getting pregnant. She tried so hard to hide it and filled those around her with lies to fix it. It began to crash around her and she turned to her parents for help." She again pauses grasping the scalpel still lodged into his hand. "_You_ are her father..._you_ kicked her out with no where to live. Yet _you_ cheat on your wife and managed to knock up your Mistress. Even paid for the abortion." Her cold eyes meet his as she twisted the scalpel her eyes fluttering and a manic smile lighting her face as his muffled screams fill her ears. "So very christian of _you._"

She lets out a breath meeting his gaze once more. "You've seemingly had a change of heart. An electronic transfer of your funds have been made to Quinn, enough for her to live on with doctor bills and her car has been paid off. You've also paid her insurance up until she graduates. So kind of you." She pulls the scalpel from his hand. "Now, you'll send the divorce papers to your wife. Giving her the house, her car and Quinn's trust fund. Oh, and half of your empire..I mean you won't be needing it where your going anyway." She smiles. "They've already been sent, signed and completed. I've kept you sedated while I drew everything up, it's been three weeks. But here we are and it's all done. You have decided to leave the states and go help the missionary in Africa." Her hollow laugh fills the room. "So very good Russell, look your trying to atone for your sins. Good night."

His blue eyes widen, his muffled screams increase along with his thrashing. The blood covered scalpel glints in the light before it swiftly runs over his throat. Brown eyes watch life fade from him. Her blood covered hand drops the scalpel on to the tray, reaching out she grasps the bone saw. The loud whirring fills the room as she brings it down on to his forearm. A sick squelching noise is made, blood splattering across her face mask. After sawing through the limb she drops it in to the large black trash bag at her feet.

* * *

><p>The last of the bags is tossed in to the boat at the Lima Harbor. A large lake spans as far as the eye can see, approximately four acres wide and three long and about 1,500 ft deep in the middle. The now jean clad girl steps on to the boat. Starting it, she heads to the deepest part the moon lighting her way. When she reaches her destination she turns the boat off letting it idle as she tosses the bags over board.<p>

She watches the final bag sink before starting the boat and turning it around. The girls brunette hair is still tied back, a long sleeved gray thermal covers her upper half. She docks the boat and hops over the side, her black converse smacking the wooden deck.

* * *

><p>She quietly pushes open the door, trying to sneak in to the small two story house. She gently closes the door turning the dead bolt in to place. Kicking off her converse she pads slowly up the stairs cringing at every small creak. She finally makes it to the second floor letting out a sigh of relief. She pushes open her bedroom door and a soft smile stretches across her face at the sleeping figure under the covers. She closes her door softly, pulling her jeans off and her shirt throwing them in to a pile by the door.<p>

Now clad in a black sports bra and a pair of black boy shorts she crawls in to the bed. She tucks a lock of blond hair behind her bed mates ear. She presses herself against the warm back and throws her arm over the slightly protruding stomach. The girl snuggles back in to the tanned girl.

"Mmm...Rachel?" The voice is raspy with sleep, she turns her head so her hazel eyes meet warm brown.

"Yes baby, I'm here. Go back to sleep." Rachel says softly pressing a kiss to her temple.

**And that is all I wrote lol. I have another story to post but I don't get to keep the computer that long. Sadly this isn't mine...mine freaking crashed hard and I lost all my data. Still trying to fix it...doubt it is gonna happen. I give kudos to all those writing serial killer Faberry/Brittana's I love them...so much. So I figured I'd give it a shot. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**


End file.
